The Administrative Core will supervise and coordinate the overall operation and scientific progress of the Program Project and support each of the component Projects and Cores. The specific functions of the Administrative Core are: 1. to oversee and foster communication among the scientists involved in the individual Projects; 2. to provide core statistical services to the individual Projects and Core A laboratory for data management, quality control, and advanced statistical analyses; 3. to coordinate periodic review of the Program Project by internal and external advisory committees; 4. to coordinate financial, regulatory, and scientific reporting to NIAID and other supervising authorities; and 5. to coordinate publication of scientific results and data sharing with the research community. The Administrative Core will be led by experienced senior investigators with >12 years of involvement in this research program. An Administrative Core led by senior investigators is needed to properly coordinate the research activities of this diverse international research team. The Core provides services for communication, data management and analysis, and periodic Program review in support of the other Projects and Cores that make up the research program.